<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to be continued by primasveraas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842624">to be continued</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas'>primasveraas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Undercover, a little steamy but nothing too bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you mind telling me why you’ve stopped in the middle of an Imperial Starship?” Hera asks. Kallus can picture her now, watching them on some holoscreen from her position in the security room. Two apparent Imperials, wrapped up with each other and sticking their tongues down each other’s throats-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to be continued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Day 5: undercover</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kallus gasps, breath hitching as Zeb presses him up against the wall of the ship, back flat against the black durasteel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that?” Zeb asks, lips curled up in a smile against Kallus’s bare neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The agent opens his mouth to reply, but his words are swallowed by the other man as he kisses his lover, hungry and relentless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garazeb…” Kallus murmurs, even as Zeb steps between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zeb growls, pulling at Kallus’s Imperial uniform, trying to gain better access to Kallus’s torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that now- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kallus finishes, wholly distracted by the kisses progressing down his exposed skin. Zeb snorts softly, but refuses to yield, and the coil of passion burning in Kallus’ stomach deepens, further and further-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spectre 4!” Hera’s voice cuts through the comms, clear and annoyed. “Fulcrum, come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kallus pulls back from the deep kiss, a blush spreading across his face as he turns away from Zeb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reporting in, Spectre 1,” Zeb says, holding Kallus’s eye contact unfalteringly. There’s a smirk in his voice, that bastard, but Kallus maintains the stare just as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind telling me why you’ve stopped in the middle of an Imperial Starship?” Hera asks. Kallus can picture her now, watching them on some holoscreen from her position in the security room. Two apparent Imperials, wrapped up with each other and sticking their tongues down each other’s throats-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. He can see the pilot’s point. Even as trained as he is, this distraction is not particularly subtle. Which might have been something they needed to depend on, given that one of them is a giant purple Lasat and the other is a former ISB agent in the middle of the territory of those he betrayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Report back to your positions, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hera snaps, and when Zeb affirms that they’ll indeed behave themselves, he at least has the dignity to sound ashamed of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This effect, which only flames the heat across his cheeks, is entirely diminished by Zeb’s chuckle the moment the comms go silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This position?” He suggests, encircling his strong arms around Kallus again. The wall behind him bangs aganist the back of his head roughly, but Kallus is again too distracted by their proximity to truly mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think-” Kallus tries again, but Zeb cuts him off with a kiss, then, still grinning, parts from his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll finish this later,” Kallus says mildly, straightening his uniform, and Zeb laughs as he agrees.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>